


Drunk

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"Won't you help me sober upAll the big kids they got drunkAnd I wanna feel something again(My favorite color is you)"-Soberby AJR
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo & Nijimura Shuuzou, Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Kudos: 5
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandashorts (Lollipop_Panda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



Shōgo wasn’t yet at the stage where he would forget everything that was happening the day after, but gone enough to slur his words and move in slow motion, like as a shitty special effect in an amateur movie. He was sure that, if he were to get up, he would be staggering and he closed his eyes, enjoying the way his brain was fogged over, free from his problems.

He knew it was lame, he _felt_ lame, and as such, he figured he fitted perfectly in with this equally lame frat boy university introduction week party. He had mostly been left to his own devices. He guessed nursing a bottle of vodka firmly sat on one corner of the living room couch would have that effect on people, even drunk college students one. Weirdly smart on their part considering he was not in the mood for any kind of mingling and he was sure he was gonna lose it if he was made to think about it for even a second. The alcohol, while helpful in distracting him from his problem, also served to lower his carefully erected mental walls.

In hindsight, the night had been going too well for him until now, and he should have known that this peace wasn’t gonna last.

The man beside him was clearly trying to get his attention, obnoxious as he was, and even in his slower state, his mind supplied him a comparison with Kise that almost made him visibly gag.

Not getting any of the hints, because of course he didn’t, the intruder slid his hand around his shoulders. As his mind registered what had just happened, he considered his options. His favourite one, fighting the guy, would be complicated in his state. Leaving would put him face to face with his walking abilities which, honestly, he wasn’t confident in at all. Ignoring the guy would be the smartest move, which didn’t mean that he liked the idea of essentially giving him a pass. Resigning himself, he sighed, threw his face back and chugged down some more of his favoured beverage of the night.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like this, he wouldn’t trust his sense of time with the amount of alcohol he had in his blood. But, after what felt like a heartbeat, Shū had magically appeared, making his way towards him as he battled through the sea of drunkards, not that he could judge. He briefly marveled at the way his heart, seemingly ignoring the booze entirely, jumped the second he was in sight.

The black-haired man firmly planted himself in front of his drunk self, panting, familiar scowl in place and Shōgo had the very fleeting thought that this couldn’t be happening. He shook his head in disbelief, half angry at his brain for betraying him with such a knight in shining armour apparition and other half appreciative of the view.

In other words, he had successfully forgotten about the jerk who couldn’t take a hint and, true to himself, he felt it was his duty to intervene.

“Hey ! Stop bothering him. He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

If the blond jerk hadn’t stepped so far into his comfort zone, he might have felt the slightest bit of appreciation for the intervention. There, he could only stare. He had _balls_ , he’d give him that. In a way he could have even been admiring had his circumstances been different.

Shū didn’t have such musings. His eyes narrowed down on the arm behind him and his lips distorted in the most angry way. Shōgo’s heart did another somersault as he thought that years of annoyance had never sprung that expression on him.

“And who the fuck are you ?! Nevermind, I don’t care actually. I have business with this guy. So just fuck off already.”

The arm’s weight was slowly removed from his shoulders as the man, not so stupid actually, had deemed the situation not worth meddling with. Heck, even _he_ wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with this right now. Or ever.

They stayed like this, in front of each other long enough for his nerves to catch up with him and he lifted the bottle to drink, even just to busy himself and escape from the pressure of this equally wanted and unwanted gaze. His arm stopped mid-air as the other grabbed the bottle and took it out of his hand almost effortlessly. Grey eyes looked judgingly at the low amount of liquid left.

“I think you’ve drunk enough for today.”

He discarded the bottle on the armchair, far enough from Shōgo’s grasp, and took him by the arm, pulling him.

“We’re leaving.”

His tone left no room for arguing but he wasn’t about to follow him just because. He managed to get the question burning in his mind out without much trouble, a small miracle between the lump in his throat and his reduced talking abilities.

“What are you doing here ?”

The question hung in the air between them. Shū was hesitating, and he couldn’t say whether it was because he wasn’t sure himself or because he was unwilling to get into that conversation in such a place.

“Why ? You don’t wanna come ?”

His heart squeezed despite the not answer.

Fuck, that was everything he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
